parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/35
TheChio (Part 4) *Hours later, it grows dark in Sonic Paradox. The last of the noobs have been taken care of, and the group have gathered in the No Homers Club, which is thankfully closed off to outsiders.* Chio: So why do you think the doorway vanished? Bit: Call it a guess, but I imagine the place ceased to be once the control panel blew. Whatever space The Room was taking up, it’s free now. Celest: Ooh, maybe that means we can open some more websites in its place. Perhaps I can start a personal one: Celest’s Noob Humping Site. You know, photo albums of me raping ‘em and stuff. Would be fun. KaDo: Yeah, I don’t think anybody would want to see that. Jake: I have to agree with KaDo there. Celest: *crosses arms* You guys are no fun. Gamebuddy: We’ve taken care of the noobs for now, but more will probably show up, right? RGX: We could always set up some sort of system of approval before people are allowed to join. Bit: *shakes head* Not the best move. Stasis: That would certainly prevent any future problems, though. Bit: Yeah, but we’d miss out on some of the good people coming here. Sure it can get rough, and we have to deal with some tricky people, some of them even threatening to destroy the place, but it’s just how it goes. If we put our neck out, we might come across some real decent types. That’s how we managed to get this awesome group together, after all. Boozer: Kiss-ass. Stasis: Whatever the case, that does make sense... logically. Insector: If we get lucky, we might even come across new members who aren’t retarded. That’d be nice. Iceman: We’ve had a few good examples of that recently. We need to just be careful. Boz: *still a menacing T-Rex* So what should we do now? *At that moment, TheWax finally appears.* TheWax: Hey guys, what’s going on? Bit: Oh, hey Wax. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a full-scale noob attack that threatened the board. Gamebuddy: Oh, and Griffin died. That wasn’t so cool. TheWax: Ah. *There is a silence amongst the group.* TheWax: Wanna go to the stream? Bit: Yeah, why not. Insector: Just as long as Kai and Zasben aren’t watching freakish Japanese porn again. *And so the group head off to the stream, in hope of watching some entertaining videos. However, Chio lags behind, looking back at the forum. Boz notices this.* Boz: Hey, Chio. What’s up? Chio: *turns to Boz* Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw something. Boz: Just as long as it’s not another tear in the private section, I think we’re okay. Chio: Yeah. *shakes head* I’m probably just being paranoid... *And on that note, the duo walk off to the stream with the rest of the gang, leaving behind a black speck that gradually gains size. Once they are long gone from earshot, words are heard echoing from it.* “TWATS” *The End.* Category:Transcript